COED
by Mellos-In-My-Closet
Summary: “When you cry your eyes get red and poofy , it’s not a good look, maybe you should stop.” He said .“I don’t think I can ,I feel so alone” sob . .“We all feel lonely some times.” I was ten then and I still havent gotten over my fear of being alone.
1. Chapter 1

_**MN**_: Hey People! New story! I dug this plot out of my compuer today and fixed it! Hope you like it! And I still need PICK UP LINES SEND ME THEM!

I Do relize that Gaara is a little oc , but thats only when Hinata is around!

This is a HINATA GARRA STORY!

**_MN DISCLAMER:_** I Dont own Shit!

* * *

CO-ED 

"Will all students please report to the auditorium with your homeroom teachers please", The loud speaker blared .

"Shizune were the hell is my Sake! You know I cant speak publicly without at least being a little smashed!" I looked up from my sketch in my notebook. Tenten glanced over at me giggling slightly. The other girls got up from their seats while giggling and gossiping , and walked to the door ready to head for the auditorium.

"Tsunade! I put it in the top right drawer of you desk!" Our vice principle said exasperated.

We left the classroom and walked down the well lit hall, covered in our pink lockers. I trailed my hands along the ridges in the tops of the lockers.

"You mean where the Yaoi is?" Ore principal screeched back.

I followed the other swaying skirts and in some cases jeans in the various colors of pink white and black. In my case gray pants with white tennis shoes with pink laces and a loose fitting gray turtle neck top that had classic Japanese stile buttons all the way down the front.

"Yeah!"

"Shizune!" Tsunade called again after a couple of seconds.

"What now Tsunade?"

"Why is the little red light still on the loud speaker microphone?" The girls in my class giggled. There was a shuffling of papers and Shizune squeaked.

"Oh shit!"

"What?" Tsunade asked with a little slur.

"We left the microphone on from the announcement!"

"Quick Shizune! Turn it off!" We heard what sounded like a dive for the microphone And then the speaker turned off.

Tenten linked arms with me, "Have you heard the rumors ,Hinata!"

"No whats going on?" I asked curiously.

"Something big is going to happen." she said pulling me down the hall. "This is going to be so exiting!". we walked with our all female classmates in the general direction of the auditorium . "Hey look its Temari" she pointed a little ways ahead of us "lets see if we can catch up with her." she said to me. "TEMARI!" The blond spun around with a big smile on her face when she saw us.

"Hey girls get over hear." she waved.

"Soooooo, Temari you wouldn't know whats going on ,now would you?" Tenten asked looking dolefully into Tamari's eye's.

"Tenten those shoes are adorable where did you get them ?" Temari pointed down.

"Stop trying to avoid the question", I said exasperated, "just spill it!"

"Please tell us." Tenten wined.

"You are gonna find out soon enough, besides Hinata should know whats going on." Temari stated , straitening her black and hot pink plaid skirt, and heading toward some empty seats near the front of the auditorium. We followed close behind.

"Wadaya mean?" I asked sliding into the pink plastic seats of the auditorium.

"Doesn't your cousin go to K.M.H." Temari asked twiddling a piece of my midnight blue hair.

"Well yeah but I don't see what that has to do with our school." I said .

"Didn't he tell you , Kankuro and Gaara told me." she said with a puzzled look on her face.

"What should Neji have told me?" I asked.

"Well…"Temari started but Tenten cut her off.

"Shhh, Tsunade's coming", Tenten said in a hushed tone. The noise instantly died down. Tsunade walked (a little wobbly) to the front of the room.

"Good morning ladies". She said with a hardly audible slur. Shizune must of not let her drink all that much before she came to speak.

"Good morning Tsunade-sama", all of us said in unison.

"As some of you may have noticed you ladies are occupying only about half of the auditorium." I looked around _Oh yeah we __**are**__ only in half of it._ "There is going to be a drastic change in our school." Tsunade stated . "Jiriya if you could please escort the boys into the auditorium. A tall man with long white hair in a pony tail, small red lines on his face, and a pervy smile emerged from the entrance. He walked down the aisle and stood next to Tsunade.

"I am Jiriya-sama the principal of K.M.H." he said with a wide smile. "And these are my faculty and students." As if on que boys and men began to flood into the school.

Our female faculty and almost our entire student body swooned.

I looked into the crowd and saw a group of boys that caught my eyes. There was a boy with his hair in a high pony tail that was spikey ,_He looks like a pineapple head _I thought, He was talking to a kinda big guy eating potato chips. A blond kid chewing gum was talking (more like screaming) to some kid who's head looked like a chicken butt. The blond _was_ kind of cute.

When I spotted my life long friends Kiba and Shino I waved but they didn't see me. I turned my head away from them and my eyes connected with a pair of turquoise blue belonging to an incredibly handsome red head who stood next to a brown haired dude with purple eyeliner on his face. They looked kind of familiar , and the stare he was giving me kind of creeped me out.

I broke eye contact and saw my cousin Neji talking to his best friend. I remember the kid ,Neji introduced me once. His name is Lee. He's really nice. Neji turned and stared at me. I cringed, _How did he know I was looking at him , it never ceases to scare the shit out of me when he does that!_

I scooted a little lower in my seat and turned around only to see the red head smirking at me, _That Bastard _, I thought. And that's when I remembered.

_FLASH BACK _

"_why are you crying". I looked up, my puffy eyes connected with a pair of amused aqua ones._

_"I'm not crying", I stated with a pout. It was the first time I slept over Temari's house and I didn't want people to know I was scared. I was so afraid of being caught crying I left Temari's room to go cry in the hall way. Warm arms wrapped around me . I looked up again he was still smiling but there was compassion in his eyes._

_"When you cry your eyes get red and poofy , it's not a good look, maybe you should stop." He said ._

_"I don't think I can ,I feel so alone"( sob). I lowered my head so it could rest on his chest._

_"We all feel lonely some times." I looked up ,his eyes seemed to glaze over._

_I was ten then and I still haven't gotten over my fear of being alone._

END FLASHBACK

"Temari aren't those your brother's" Tenten asked, bouncing around in her seat like the hyper person she is.

"Yeah those are my idiots", She said unenthusiastically pointing to their general direction. Temari slumped in her seat resting her head in her hand. Tenten giggled.

Temari's red headed brother glanced one more time in my direction. I felt heat rush to my face, and I sunk lower in the seat (if that's humanly possible). His mouth twitched a little at the corners. Kankuro pulled Gaara to the seats. The boys filed into there seats.

"Ladies if we could all settle down please", Vice Principal Shizune stated in a business-like tone. Tsunade rested a hand on Shizune's shoulders.

"Students", Tsunade started," our school is becoming co-ed". Some girls cheered, others had exited looks on their faces, as for me I fainted.

* * *

**MN**: Please Reveiw! I'm begging you! I need to know what i can do to make it better! And if you like it tell me! Dieabotto! (I know i didnt spell that right) 


	2. Wakeing Up

**_MN_**: Hey people! Thanks for the reveiws! I didnt thing people would like it that much! This is the longest chapter i've ever written! Please reveiw for it! I put a lot of time in this chapter to make it nice and long!

**_MN Requests: _**Please check out my other Story ,Stud Lee. It's on my profile if you wanna read it. It would make me sooo happy if you did!

* * *

Chap 2 :waking up

_Colors flew by me as I ran as fast as my small legs could carry me. It felt like I was spiraling down deep in to an ominous hole. My short hair whipped around my face as I kept running. I did some thing bad. Something no one could ever forgive me for. Tears streamed down my face, and my vision blurred. _

_A lone figure stood in the distance. I wanted to stop. I wanted to turn around and run back. But I couldn't. I was nailed to the spot. The figure stretched it's hand out to me. And I…._

"Wake Up Hinata!" Tenten shook me by the shoulders. (_**MN**_: like when Lee was high off the Curry Of Life!)

Temari quickly pried Tenten off of me. I dropped back heavily on the thin mattress . "Jesus! Your gonna give her a heart attack!" Tenten settled back into the chair next to the cot I was laying in.

_That smell oh god that smell. _I panicked. _To clean, to perfect….Hyuga!_. I dragged my left hand across my eyes in a fruitless attempt to rub out the bad memories. _No.. _I thought _not Hyuga… antiseptic…I'm in …the nurses office._ A feeling of relief washed over me. _I'm safe…For now._

"I couldn't help it Temari!" Tenten whined. "She looked like she was in pain!" Tenten folded her hands meekly in her lap. "You couldn't expect me to sit around while our best friend was having trouble."

"You guys are sooo troublesome." Temari bent down and reached in her black combat boots. She pulled out a carton of cigarettes and a lighter that read "BITCH" in pink letters.

"Didn't you quit?" I asked incredulously, while rising into a sitting position on the cot. My hands came up to grasp my throbbing head. _Fuck! This is the worst headache I've had in a while!_

Temari took a long drag on her now lit cigarette. "Yeah ,but my dad came home." Her eyes turned to slits as she gracefully leaned against the sink in the room that held the cot. Tenten and I shared a look. We knew better than to ask. Temari's father _**always**_ led to trouble. More specifically ,_**Family **_trouble.

One of us has to change the subject. And FAST. Or Temari's gonna lose it! I mentally played a game of rock paper scissors with Tenten. (_**MN**_: their not really playing RPS mentally, Hinata is just being weird.)

Temari began to shake with a little rage. The smoke from the cigarette continuously streaming out her dainty nostrils.

I swayed as I was overcome by vertigo. My hands gripped my head once again in an attempt to stop the spinning.

Tenten leaned in toward me. She found an opening for a topic change and wasn't about to pass it up. I suddenly was thankful for the lightheadedness. If it meant Temari's mind was taken off her father I would gladly deal with my in opportunistic quirk. No one wants to be in the way of a raging Temari, it's quite scary.

"Hinata are you feeling alright?" Tenten asked. I heard the water in the sink run and then a sizzling noise. _Temari must of put out her cigarette in the sink. _

Temari walked up and placed the back of her hand against my forehead. "Your clammy , and a little pale." She cocked her head to the side. "Tenten go get the nurse." she commanded. Tenten jumped up and out of the room. Temari had a distant look in her eyes.

Tenten came back with the nurse. She had a Dixie cup and two Tylenol. She was a chubby yet kind older woman named Kea. I always called her miss Kea. Ever since I came hear. The name caught on. She gave me a warm smile and went over to the sink to fill the cup with water.

She grimaced and reached into the sink pulling out a soggy cigarette. She looked over at Temari and dropped the thing into the waist basket on the side of the sink. "I won't tell if you won't." She washed her hands and made a sealing her lips motion ,then filled the cup with water. I've always liked her. She's the kind of person you could trust without thinking…_unlike me._

Kea walked over to me with Tylenol and water. I griped the cup shakily in my hand while popping the pills in my mouth. I swallowed the water. Temari began to gently pat my back as I started to cough. I crunched the Dixie cup and covered my mouth with my hand. Miss Kea pushed my gently back to the thin mattress after I was done choking.

My eyes closed to slits. "Girls, you should go back to your dorms. Hinata will follow shortly." Kea smiled. She was like the grandmother I never had. I sighed. Temari scratched her arm, and Tenten smiled.

"Come on Temari, we have the rest of the day off because of the boys. Lets take advantage of it!" Tenten began to hold hands with Temari. "And latter when Hinata is feeling better we can go to the mall."

"I don't want to leave her." she looked to the floor.

Tenten rubbed her hand in a comforting manor. "Don't worry. Miss Kea said she'd be out soon. And besides you've been getting kind of cranky lately ,so I think you should use the time to take a well earned nap."

Temari glared at Tenten, but it was wasted. Somebody as bubbly as her wouldn't notice it anyway.

"Don't sweat it girls. She'll be fine!" Miss Kea assured them. I nodded my head. It was pounding , and they were only making it worse. I wanted them out.

"Just go guys. I'll see you later for our mall trip. And I'll even let you do a makeover on me." It wasn't till after I said those words that I realized what I had just willingly agreed to.

Tenten giggled , and Temari grew a huge smirk. _Oh Jesus what have I done!_ They've been trying to give me a makeover for years but I always said no. And Now in a moment of weakness I _**CONSENTED**_! I moaned into my arm.

Tenten and Temari hurried out the door before I could stop them, and take it back. _What if they see my scars. _Was the last think I thought before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Gaara POV

Kankuro and I began to move the boxes up the stairs to our new dormitories. We had separate rooms from each other. I had to share my room with my friend Lee. I know it should be a good thing that I didn't get my roomie switched but…. Someone can only take so much of Lee.

As Kankuro and I carried the boxes upstairs I heard a loud and annoyingly friendly voice coming from behind. I attempted to walk away faster but my heavy box of crap constricted my movements.

"Gaaraaaaaa!" It said.

"…" I ignored it.

"Gaara! Stop!" It said again.

"…" I ignored it once more, although it is becoming increasingly more difficult. I felt his presence behind me.

"GAARAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled in my ear. I snapped.

"What the hell do you want Naruto!?"

"Well, could you do me a favor?" he asked.

"What." I snapped back at him.

"Ero-sennin sent me to bring this to the nurses office, but I have to go and help Iruka set up his new class room, so could you bring this to the nurse for me." he stared at me with big blue eyes. Deep down I know I cant say 'no' to that face.

"What is it." I stated.

"This!" He pulled out a white envelope. And began to wave it around.

"What is it for." I asked with mild curiosity.

"It's a list of medications n' stuff." He pouted. _Damn him!_

"I'll do it on one condition." I bargained.

"What!" He said excitedly. I could see him squirming. It took all I had not to smile.

"I'll bring the letter for you , if ,latter, you help me lug all of my stuff to my room." Naruto was torn, but being the impulsive person he his I know he'll make the unwise decision to accept the deal.

He fidgeted. "Alright!" He said only looking at the goals he made for the moment, and not the ones that I've gained. Sometimes I envy 'his out-of-it' personality. _He's so carefree._

Naruto put the letter on top of my box and skipped down the hall. I huffed. _Now I have to carry this annoying box to my room. And with my luck lee is probably done unpacking._ I brought the box to my room, and made lee unpack it for me. He was done unpacking his stuff so I figured I'd give him something to do.

_Now it's time to go deliver this._

* * *

I sat up in the cot. I glanced around. The lights were off in the room. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and checked the time. _Wow it's only eleven o'clock! I should get up. _I swung my legs off the side of the bed.

I laced up my shoes , got up and entered the nurses office. I didn't see Miss Kea any were. I walked over to her desk and smiled. On the desk was a picture of me and her during Halloween.

_888888888 Flash back 888888888_

_It was a Saturday. I never went home on the weekends, my father didn't want me there. I would always hang around with miss Kea, doing odd jobs, playing together, things like that. "Miss Kea?" I looked up from my spot on the floor near her desk._

_"Yes, Hun. What would you like." She asked with a smile._

_I dropped the paper clip chain I was making, and walked up to the window in the nurses office. I pointed out the window at a some girls wearing costumes. "Why are they dressed like that?"_

_Miss Kea got up from her desk and walked toward the window. She smiled down at me "Today is Halloween." I stared blankly at her. "You don't know what that is?" She asked gently. I shook my head. "Well, Halloween", She led me to her swivel chair and sat me down, "Is when little girls and boys become whatever they want for a little while and walk around getting candy."_

_"Why?" I asked._

_"Because it's fun! Why else?" She laughed, and patted my head. _

_"Fun?" I asked wrinkling my nose. _

_She poked the tip of my nose . "Yes, Fun!"_

_"Papa says that I only have time to study, and he said that fun is for people who don't want to succeed in life." I Repeated what has been drilled into my head by my father since my mother died._

_Miss Kea's face changed.It wasnt pleasent. It was sad. "He said that?" I nodded. "What does he know. He's just an old Fart!" She grasped my hand and we giggled together. "No one can succeed in life with out a little fun!"_

_I spun around once in the chair, for effect. She smiled , " So what do you wanna be for Halloween?" She pulled out a make up bag._

_I put a finger to my chin. "Hmmmm, I wanna be a kitty." _

_"I'm relieved, I only know how to make a kitty." She smiled. "I'm afraid if I tried to make anything else it would of come out one big mess!" I laughed. She pulled out some eyeliner and began to draw whiskers on my face. _

_When we were done with that, we took one of my black dance leotards and black tights and I put them on. She did my hair so it looked like I had real cat ears on my head. I stood in front of the mirror examining my self. Miss Kea walked up behind me, hand behind her back._

_"Its missing something." She said smiling. _

_"What?" I asked spinning around in a circle._

_Her grin grew. "This!" she pulled a long black tail from behind her back. She began to pin it to my leotard. When she was done I felt the tip of it. 'It's like felt' I thought. "Glad you like it!" She said with a smile. _

_I grabbed her hand, and pulled. "Come on lets go, I wanna trick or treat!"_

_She laughed. "Hold your horses! I need to get a picture first!" She bent down to my level and whipped out a camera. We both took a nice and smiley picture , than a crazy one. _

_"Can we go now?" I wined._

_She smiled at me and we raced out the door. _

_88888888 End Flashback 88888888888_

I traced the picture frame containing our crazy faces. I sighed. _My first Halloween._

There was a noise. Some one was knocking on the door to the office. "It's Open!" I yelled. The door swung open. Gaara stood in the doorway. He smirked. _Oh My! _

"This is for the nurse." He walked toward me holding an envelope. I grabbed it and placed it on Miss Kea's desk. When I turned around to face him, the familiar feeling of nausea overtook me. I quickly grabbed the trash bin and began to hurl.

Gaara launched toward me and held my long hair. When I finished , I lifted my head from the basket and looked at him. He was smiling. "Taste Good?" he asked.

"Delicious." I replied sarcastically, And began to heave once more.

* * *

**_MN: _**Gaara's an ass! I love it! And I hope you do to! Show your love in a reveiw! Pwease! 3

**_MN Info_**:

Kea's name meens Care in Japanese.

The girls and boys dress code is relaxed. As long as they were some of the school colors they wont get in trouble.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Co-ed is going on hiatus for now cause I'm having some brain farts in the process of writing! If you have any ideas please tell me. Until then I'll be working on my other stories! THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
